Bella's Kitten
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Her name was Edward to! She was just as smart as any of those humans. If not braver. But the thing was. she was not a Human. She was not a vampire. And she was definatly not a werewolf. She hated their guts. She was a cat. Bella's kitten.
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: Ok. Just like when I made the story 'Fox Demon' this idea has been buggying me. I don't know if I'm gonna continue it…I most likely will if

I don't get bored. Ethier way. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~ Bella's POV. Cause it wouldn't make since if I started off from the main characters POV!~

I sat Indian style on my bed, doing my spring homework. It wasn't that bad. It gave me something to do. Sinse Renee had been actig really weird. I

mean weirder then normal. It has m very worried. I wonder what she could be hiding? She rarly hides anything. NOTHING! She always tells me. Sometimes

though I don't see how I am her daughter. Me and Renee I two very different people. She is always has some energy to spare. It never runs out! While i am

not athletic in the least. And even though i have tryed some sports. I have just not found anything i am good at. Oh. I tryed. Don't get me wrong. When i had

tryed Basketball i would be out side the house praticing for hours. I did that for a year and was just as bad as i was when i started. I wasn't even good at defense!

I would fall down when i was dribbling the ball...and i would trip when i ran after the kid i was suposed to be bloking. Every time i tryed to catch the ball it

would always slip through my hands. But enough about me and my crippling clumsyness.

Maybe she is acting like that because she knows that at the end of summer I'm going to live with Charlie? That must be it. She must not want to addmit that

her liitle girl is growing up. What parent would?

Just then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella?" Renee peeked into my room.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked her.

"Um…Can you come out here for a second…I have a surprise for you in the dinning room"

Shrugging I put down my work and walked to the dinning room.

There…on the table was a medium sized purple…present. I stopped a few feet away from it and looked at Renee pleedingly.

Renee only smiled in encouragement.

With a grimace I stepped forword and slowly opened it.

I gasped.

Inside….was a adorable baby kitten! She seemed only a couple weeks old! With bronze colored fur, strands of red and brown. She looked up at me with

warm topaz eyes and mewed pathetically. But cutely! She was the cutest little kitten that i had ever seen! Her fur was messy. But almost seemed to be

sweeping out.

Gently I reached in and picked her up.

As I held her to my chest she began to purr. It was so cute! I wonder what her name is? If she even has a name yet. She's so little! I bet she could fit

in my jean pocket and still have room to wiggle around! I looked up at Renee smiling brightly.

"What's her name?"

Renee smiled. "Her name is 'Edward.." ( **No she is not the real Edward. That is just her name. I thought it would be funny for Bella to have a **

**cat named 'Edward' who is a girl, but looks just like Edward does. I don't even know if any of that makes any sence to you guys!** )

I looked at her quizably "Edward?"

She nodded excitably. "Yup! Her old owners didn't want her any more… so they asked if I could take her! And how could I say no to those eye? Of course

you could always name her something else if you want…"

I looked down at Little Edward. She was now sleeping soundly, but still purring. It wasn't a loud purr. It was gentle. Muffled. And very adorable. Renee was

right. How could anyone resist her?

Thinking of her soft topaz eyes and her bronze colored pelt…

"No. I think Edward is perfect for her."

^Months later. Bella is now in the car with Charlie. But it is now the Main Characters POV. Little Edward!!^

~Little Edwards POV~

With a small smile I looked up at my master. It had been many moons since I had been adopted by her and so far she was my best friend. I never left her

side. Not even when she had to go to the place called 'school'. It was kind of a hassle to have to walk that far but it kept me in shape. Yeah, I don't like to

brag or anything. But man do I have a body! I know for a fact that in my species I am considered VERY attractive. Don't think I don't notice how those males

look at me. I'm not blind like Master. Even some of the older males will look at me. I have even seen a male with five kits and a mate look like he wanted to jump

me! It was kind of sick. I mean really. He had a mate and kits!

With a short stretch, I picked at the lock and like the good kitty I am opened it. It wasn't that hard. All you have to do is put your paw through the correct gap

and make sure that you keep your claws nice and sharp. Which ment alot of grooming.

A small purr escaped my…purr box? And leaped out of the cage and jumped into Masters lap. She seemed shocked that I was out, but not mad.

"How did you get out."

I gave a soft snort. I was a very good escape artist. Didn't she know that by now? You could have all the doors locked, plus the windows, and I could

still get out. It's not that hard. They have to open the door at some time. And the walls not perfect. If there is even the smallest of hole I will find it. And

squeeze through. Sure i had to suck in alot. But it was worth it. Plus i got a good education. How elso would i know Math, English, Science, and some of

the human History. I usually slept through that class. And now that i think of it. I am really tired.

With that thought I fell into a deep sleep. That plane ride was very tiring.

^ The next Day. Who wants t go through the house? Sides Little Edward slept through it all.^

"WOW! That was some sleep!" I mewed quietly while I stretched.

Looking over I saw that Master was still asleep.

"Hm…I should probably start walking to Masters school. It shouldn't be that hard. I'll just ask the local cats around here if they can point me into the direction

of the building were there Young Masters go to school!"

A grin covered my face as I leaped out of bed and ran out of the house.

^ Little Eward thinking while she is running^

The wind whistled in my ears as I raced towards the school. Sure I was getting soaked. But what was alittle rain? It's not like I'm gonna die from it. Also I had

found a nice old mal who had given me nice directions.

A smale laugh escaped my lips as I thought how out of shape that old male was. He was huge! He would take up Bella's whole bed! And the worst part of it was.

Shudder. He had hit on me. Oh the horror.

I was one of those lucky females that don't get fixed. And it showed every time a male tried to get near me. But I wasn't interested in having kits. And those males

soon learned that as they faced my mighty claws! I only have one kit. Bella. Or should I be considered her kit? Na. It makes more since for her to be mine.

^She is now there. Of course Bella has already arrived. She had a car remember?^

With a big smile I stared at the school that my Bella is now going to. It was a much better one. There would defiantly be mice here! I could probably live here if

I wanted to! But I wouldn't. I have to take care of Bella. Sides. I wouldn't get any exercise if I just live here eating mice all day! They are very high in calories.

I sprinted into the school and right away picked out Bella's scent. She always smelled very good. Like strawberries and roses.

Slinking into the shadows I stalked down the hallway so that none of the teachers or students would see me. It was sorta pathetic every day I had done this at

Bella's old school. But not once had the teachers realized I was there! I wasn't sure about the students. They might have noticed me. But who knows? I can't

read humans minds. Sure i can understand them. But all cats can do that. They just decide if they want to listen. Which doesn't happen that often. Cat's are alot

more independent then Dogs.

Well the teachers might have. But they didn't seem to care. I mean really. they can't prove sho's cat i am, so Bella can't get into trouble. And i didn't really get

that close to the kids.

As I followed Bella's scent I realized that I could smell something else. It wasn't a bad smell. It was just strong. Sorta like that perfume that some humans wore.

But it was sweeter. I smirked.

"This was gonna be fun. I wonder who's smell that is?"

I ran through the halls and peeked into a room.

"There. That's the thing that smells sweet."

Sighing. I creeped into the room. Using the shadows so that they wouldn't be able to see my color fur it was very easy.

As I got closer I began to make out his looks. For a human he would defiantly be considered handsome. There was no doubt in my mind that he was perfect for

my Bella. He had bronze hair. The same shade as mine. I crept closer so that I could see his eyes and a jolt went through me. He had…topaz eyes! The same

shade as mine! The excact color! Wow, that's weird.

"I think I just met the human that would have been me, if i was one! Except for the part were he is a male and I'm a female. I wonder what his name is? It would be spooky

if his name is Edward."

As soon as I said his name his head turn to look at me and I froze. How could he have known i'm here? Humans don't have that good of ears! Not any that i know of any way!

"Oh no! If I get caught Bella could get in trouble."

He frowned and whispered. "You have human thoughts?"

( **OK. Little Edward is very smart. She has none cat thoughts. Really. When you go to school you really can learn. And she has been going to school with Bella **

**ever since she could run. Plus she watched Bella do her homework before that. So when she is talking. It's like she is thinking human. 'K? Have any questions. **

**Ask me!** )

I tilted my head to the side. "You can understand me. That's weird. And here I am thinking I'm a freak. With actually being able to read and all."

The males eyes widened. "You can read?"

"Yup!" I smiled. "What's your name?"

I looked at him curiously, he seemed just as curious.

"Edward." He answered.

I let a small laugh brake through. "Your names 'Edward?'"

He nodded.

"My names 'Edward' to!"

He looked at me confused. ''Did your owner name you after me?"

I snorted rudly. "No. I used to live in Phoenix. My owner most likely doesn't even know you exist."

He nodded.

"And now I have to leave."

"Why!?

I glared. "You don't think I came to school for you do you? Someone has to look over Master! If only I could talk to _her _then maybe I could give her a little

advice about males. Like how to claw them if they get to annoying. And if you like them not to let them get into your pelt as soon as they look at you! I ran

into this old male on the way here. He was nice enough to give me directions. But he almost jumped me right there! "

Bronzie, which I had decided to call him, gave a low snicker. He thought I was kidding. So I looked at him sseriously.

"I'm not joking. I had to introduce him to the girls."

I exstended my claws.

He snickerd again, and asked. "Would you like to meet my family? My father is a docter. A he would love to meet such a smart cat."

I tilted my head. Thinking. Hm…I could. Bella will just think I'm exploring. She knows how much I like to. She wouldn't notice me being gone for a day.....

"Ok, vampy. I'll go."

He stiffened. "How did you guess?"

I shrugged. "Instincts. Now if you exscuse me. I have to go look after Bella. You would not believe how she attracts the attention of the males. It is ridicules.

And someone had to put them in their place."

He gave yet another low laugh and nodded.

* * *

DayDream: Next chapter. Will little Edward decide she does not approve of Edward since he was so mean to Bella? Will she even go over to his house? Or will

Bella even go out with Edward since she ha a protective cat to look after her? Find out in the next. Bella's Little Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Hey people! I decided to update this story because I had nothing else to do and I got bored. So please enjoy! And hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one (which after I read back over hated! So I'm going to use this one as a way to get my sort back on the track the originally wanted it on.) And sorry for how crappy it was But I am happy that I decided to make the character name 'Edward'. You would not believe how long it took me to come up with a good name for the cat! And when I am thinking about things for my stories I usually end up doing laps in the pool… so yeah I was in there for quit a while just thinking about the name! And then the age… the color of the fur eye color and all that crap. Well lets go!

* * *

With a yawn I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

'Hmmm, I wonder what time it is?' With a quick stretch I got up and walked down the stairs. I had had the strangest dream! There was a vampire, school, and a weird pervey old cat! Well you get the idea. Oh! And the vampires name was Edward! Strange dream. Oh, well. Look milk!

Purring I padded over to the bowl of milk that was placed next to the table

"Thank you for my food!" I mewed happily and began to eat up.

"Oh, hello Edward." Bella came down the stairs and petted me briefly on the back, "It's my first day of school today. You want to come?"

I nodded, she probably knew that if she didn't drive me I would just find my way myself! Just like I did in my dream! That old cat was weird…hey! I wonder if 'Edward' is real? Would that mean he really is a vampire, if he is of course. That would so cool!

"Come on Ed we don't want to be late." Bella called from the door.

I mewed to tell her I was coming and jumped onto her shoulders. Purring into her ear to show how contented I am.

"That's a good girl Ed." Bella whispered looking at me fondly.

I nodded, I know very well that I am a good girl. I'm also a very smart girl! And pretty. No, not pretty! I'm gorgeous! Ok, so I'm not modest. What are gonna do? Sue me? Ha try I dare you. The judge will look at you like you crazy. Ha ha.

We got in the truck and I got off her shoulder to sit in the passenger seat so that she could pay attention to the road **(and for anyone that is having trouble figuring this out that whole day of school and conversation with 'Edward' was just a dream. 'K? Good.)**

"Ed, I don't want to hear about a stray cat running around the school while I'm in class. You got that?" She told me sternly, I ignored her and just continued to stare out of the car window. I can really see how a dog could like to stick their heads out of them and have a blast. But I'm not a dog now am I? I have better manners then that! That's why cats are way better then dogs. **(I have nothing against dogs. I even have a dog of my own. But the main character is a cat, and cat's hate dogs!)**

"We're there Ed. Remember, don't let any of the teachers see you ok? I don't care if a couple students see you the teacher won't believe them. So be good, and try to be back a bit before school is over." Bella then got all her stuff together and left.

I jumped out of the car and ran into the school before any of the teenagers could notice me. This is going to be to easy.

I trotted proudly through the halls my tail held high and almost laughed as I saw that none of the kids noticed me. This is great! They are so dumb. Bella would have noticed that I was here along time ago. These humans are so pathetic. Especially that blonde puppy faced male .Just looking at his face makes me want to puke. If Bella ever even try to go out with him I would make their life so miserable that they would have no choice but to break up!

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ack, hair ball.

With a huff I walked into a room and looked around. It's… a bathroom. Hm, not so bad other then the smell. I walked over to a sink and jumped onto the top of the stall and into a opening in the ceiling and looked down. This is a nice view! And it's nice and cozy up here…I… could… almost…take… a ….

^Kitty Sleeping! Here's her dream!^

I stared at Bella… she was curled up in the arms of that vampire Edward. Looking around I also saw that she… is in love with the vampire!

The shock almost swept me off my feet as I saw him kiss her head tenderly. She sighed happily and cuddled closer into his chest causing him to chuckle, making Bella blush. I almost forgot to be mad at 'Edward' at the look of pure happiness on Bella's face. With a sigh I walked away so that they could have some alone time.

Miserable I walked aimlessly around the forest. But never really went out of the sight of the meadow.

"I love you Bella." 'Edward' told MY Bella tenderly causing me to hiss in annoyance. Bella giggled happily and returned the 'I love you'.

Pouting I continued to patrol the meadow edges, staying far eough away from them so that they wouldn't notice me.

"And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb." 'Edward' looked down at Bella.

"What a stupid lamb." Bella sighed.

"What a sick malicious lion." 'Edward' chuckled.

"Why?" questioned Bella, but Ed never heard the answer for just then the dream was beginning to fade, she was waking up.

^End of Dreamy time!^

I stretched and looked down at the bathroom. No one was in it… no there! Two boys, one with blonde hair and one with curly brown. Staring I wondered if I should go down there, or if I should just stay up here. Then their scent reached me. They are vampires as well. Well, crap this sucks. How many vampires are there in Bella's school? Damn it.

"Yes Alice has been having this strange vision of a golden cat it keeps staring at our house. Just sits there on the branch of a tree and waches us move around in our house. At first Alice didn't think that it's anything important but now…" the blonde male trailed of and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Alice is probably worrying about nothing, Jasper! It's just a _cat_ for pete's sake." The brown haired male laughed.

"Yeah, your probably right Emmet. But it's just strange." Jasper sighed.

Emmet nodded and they left leaving me to my thoughts. Ok, for some reason this 'Alice' person keeps seeing me watching their house from a tree branch. Hm, that's really not a bad idea! All I have to do is find out where they live. Which shouldn't be that hard all I have to do is follow their car's scent, which has their scent on it!

With a nod I jumped down from the hole in the ceiling and rotted out of the bathroom and towards Bella's car. She should probably be getting out of her last class soon so I should wait for her so that I don't get left behind and then I would have to stay here all night and wait for her to come to class.

As I got out side I hissed, Bella was already gone. Crap well there goes my ride for home. Well I might as well do something with my time. I then sprinted off onto the forest, following the road but not stupid enough to actually run on it I'd get run over.

The wind blew in my long, messy fur as I ran. My claws scraped at the forest floor making me run faster.

"WAHOOO!" I yowled as I went sailing over a log and didn't miss a bet. I just kept running at full speed.

My muscles screamed for me to stop but I just kept running faster and faster, loving the speed. I could run for days even if I was so tired that I could not feel my feet. As I ran I scented the air to make sure that I was going the right way and that I hadn't ran right past it, or was close to it and would shoot right past it at the speed I was running at. My pase slowed as the scent gradually got stronger, my eyes narrowed as I made out the corner of the house and jumped onto a tree branch so that I could watch.

* * *

DayDream; Yes I finished. FINALLY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DayDream: SALVE! Hehe, that's Latin for 'HELLO!' ^-^ Seriously sorry I haven't been able to update lately, not going to give any excuses but heres the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (though i do own Kitty Edward!)

* * *

Gathering all my muscles together, I leaped off the ground and sunk my claws into the bark of the branch I had aimed for, coming to an abrupt halt.

Eyes narrow, fur puffed up, sides heaving from the lack of oxygen because I had ran so long and fast, but I had made it. I had finally made it to the vampires' house.

Smirking I looked to the Vampires' Domain, it was defiantly what humans would call a 'Mansion', but I don't get what the big deal about them is. The house was simplely pearl white, about three stories high, the shutters painted a light cream color, the whole back of the house from the second story and up was a giant window, that was currently were I wanted to be, nothing really special.

"Okay, spy for a few hours and get you furry butt out," I hissed to myself,"Just here to stalk for a bit because I'm curious, nothing else… though if I find even ONE thing out of place about That Boy, then I am not letting him near MY Bella with any length of a pole… no he's just not going to be allowed in her sight, period."

Incase your wondering That Boy, who just so happens to be my bain of existents, Edward, sadly I have to share the same name as him a fact that I hate immensely. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not being really fair, it's not like he's actually done anything to me (I've never even spoke to him before, like that'd ever happen, and not just because we are two totally different species) but I just don't trust him, all my instincts rebel against the idea of even going to his house! Also I do not share under any circumstance, Bella is the main thing that I will never share, I can share my squeaky toys but never my master; oh no he's going to have to prove himself to me before he is allowed to even look at her.

So, basically I strongly despise that boy with every fiber of my being.

I began to jump fluently from branch to branch, my nails digging into the wood so I didn't loose my balance and fall to my death, though I might be exaggerating a little bit, just a little bit, because I probably _could_ survive the 20 foot drop, but who knows?

"This is so freaking stupid," I spat as I tore a claw, it's sort of like breaking a nail but hurt a whole lot worse, "Just my luck, all I want to do is spy on the weirdo people who might harm Bella and I break a freaking claw. Wonderful, I just spent months growing them out and now they're going to be uneven."

With a huff I came to my last stop to look through the clear glass windows, sadly 'That Boy' wasn't anywhere to be seen but it seems his family was and they were talking to each other in a hushed tone, that have I been human and not had awesome cat hearing, it wouldn't have just sounded like a soft whisper and have been like watching a silent film.

The blonde bomb-shell was the first to speak.

"Alice! What the hell does Edward think he's doing, how did you not see this coming?" She literally spat out the words and it took me back at how much venom could be in that simple sentence she had addressed to the pixie-like girl called Alice.

"I don't know, I had told you everything had been unclear for a while concerning Edward… I guess we know why now." Alice held her head high, a trait I admire in her, when others would have shrunk back from the malice from Bomb-shells' gaze, she stood her ground. The lithe younger looking blonde, compared to the other blond male wearing a doctor's coat, shifted closer to Alice and rapped his arms around her tiny waist, glaring fiercely at Bomb-shell, who growled in return.

A GAINT Bear of a man shifted his weight closer to Bomb-shell and gave Lithe (what I shall now call Alice's mate, obviously they're mates, I'm not blind or stupid), "Back off Jasper."

Alice shot Bear a smile then turned her attention back to Lithe, "Jasper, calm down."

She got on her tip-toes and kissed him lovingly on the cheek, Lithe smiled down at her, his golden eyes gentling.

Bomb-shell scolded, making her lovely face look demented, "That's all nice and dandy but we're talking about Edward! What is going on in the boys head? Alice, please tell me you have some sort of clue on what he's going to do."

Alice pouted, looking like a child that just had her favorite toy ripped from her, "No… he's so _fuzzy_ at the moment I can barely see what he's doing! All I know is that he's on a airplane."

"But why'd he leave? That's the part that I don't get! Sure I don't want to move again but really if it's as bad as he described to you I would have jumped her as soon as I smelled it." Bear exclaimed, tilting his head to the side.

Bomb-shell slapped Bear over the head and told him strictly, "No!"

Alice nodded, apparently agreeing with the Bomb-shell that does nothing but glare at the poor pixie, "Emmett, had Edward 'jumped her', as you so lightly put it, he would have gone into a deep depression, feeling immense _guilt_. Yes, he most likely would have gotten over it, but he never would have had the same confidence that he had."

"Well that's stupid." Emmett snorted.

"So… they're taking about mating?" I took a guess; I mean he _is_ talking about jumping someone, it makes sense. I tilted my ear closer to the window and tried to concentrate better, I was now very curious, and a curious Edward is a devious Edward (insert kitty smirk).

"Emmet, how could you say that? Poor Edward, he's been so proud of himself... this must have been such a blow for him." A kind caramel haired woman scolded Bear, "It would have ripped him apart, you know how he is!"

"Yeah, a total goody-two-shoes," Emmet smirked which turned to a grimace when Bomb-shell smacked him over the head, again.

"Be good," She told him sternly.

"Yes, _mom_," Bear smirked at Bomb-shell, who rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"That's enough," Doctor Blonde stepped in, "Alice."

Alice turned her attention away from Bomb-shell and Bear who where now bickering like an old mated couple, "Yes Carlisle?"

"Can you check to see if Edward will be returning anytime soon?"

Alice smiled sweetly and nodded, staring forward her eyes suddenly became unfocused, a bit cloudy even, and she state in a monotone voice, "He's not sure… she really shocked him…he wasn't expecting… he had been so proud of his self-control before… and now…"

"Okay, so they're defiantly talking about mating," My eyes brightened at the thought of the juicy gossip this could make in the cat community, so I have a gossiping tendency… what you going to do about it? Can't sue a cat, can't take away any of my toys, can't restrict food, cause you ain't my owner, so HA!

"… Edward's not positive what he's going to do about Bella." She finished, her eyes coming back into focus, her eyes filled with worry.

"SAY WHAT?" I screeched, my tail sticking up, stabbing my claws into the branch once again, but this time in rage.

The family must have heard me, for they shot a couple curious glances at my direction, but they choose to ignore my puffed up form and continued their conversation.

I wasn't even bothering to listen anymore.

My vision was red rimed and the only thing I could think about was ripping _Edward _apart piece by piece for even thinking about taking my Bella from me! I have seen how Human Mates are to each other, _shudder, _and he is NOT allowed to touch Bella in that way EVER, if he even TRYS to touch Bella, I swear I will do my best to rip his eyes from their sockets! Bella is MY Master! HE is not going to be her mate EVER!

With a furious growl I jumped down from the tree, nearly twisting both my front paws and took off towards the way I came from, brambles tore at my coat, branches wiped me harshly across the muzzle, my paws rubbed raw from running on concrete after I had cleared the forest, but I didn't slow down. How could I?

I took me a lot less time to get home then it did to get away, I had, had enough of this _Edward _who apparently thought himself a suitor for MY Bella. Ha, he's going to have a ruff time with that, I'm not going to let Bella out my site for a second! (Except to go to the bathroom, I maybe a cat but I do NOT wish to see Bella taking a shower or going to the restroom I was raised with manners, really people!)

As soon as I arrived home, I dashed up the stairs where Bella's scent was the strongest, seeing her doing her homework peacefully I sighed deeply, having been thinking of Edward had my tail all in a twist, hey, what can I say? The guy pisses me off.

With a smile I padded over to Bella, gave a small meow in greeting, and jumped onto her bed.

"Hey Bella, how was you day?" I asked her pleasantly, butting her in the side with my forehead affectionately, "Mine was fine, went to school like always. Oh! Also I went over to a vampires house and played spy! It was quite fun, though I did find out some guy with the same name as me wants to make you his mate… but other then that everything was perfect!"

She didn't understand me, but Bella smiled softly anyway and scratched me behind the ear, making me purr.

"Hello Ed, ugh, today was awful! People kept staring, I hit someone behind the head with a softball, I thing his name was Matt... Mikeal... Mitch... I can't remember, but anyway, he wouldn't leave me alone! It didn't help that this guy in my Biology class was glaring at me as though I had stabbed him or committed some horrendous crime just by sitting down next to him!" She sighed and closed her homework, "Your so lucky to be a cat, just sit around and relax all day."

She smiled at me and gave me another short scratch under my chin, making me close my eyes with pleasure. This is how things should always be, Bella talking to me and telling me all that wrong in life, and me comforting her in my only way possible - purring and cuddling.

With a sigh, Bella's hand retreated from petting me and she went under the covers, "Well it's getting late, nighty, night Edward, sweet dreams."

I curled up at her side, "Night Bella, sweet dream, don't worry! I'll protect you."

* * *

DayDream: Okay, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask. Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately and that this one is so short (seriously had wanted it to be longer, but even though it's summer haven't had that much time to type *sigh*) Anywho! Hope you enjoyed, reveiw if you want to.


End file.
